Unexpected Appointment
by cmsuni15
Summary: Henrik Hanssen has left Holby City for what seems like forever. Who will step up and take over his job? How will this effect the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, not sure where I am going with it so any ideas would be helpful :) Will try my best to make it exciting for you.**

* * *

During the staff change over, Terence Cunningham had called a staff meeting, which was compulsory for all staff to attend. No excuses would be accepted. You had to make it. The staff all had an idea as to what it was about. The rumours had been floating around for most of the day. Cunningham just had to be grateful that the hospital was unusually quite so that the majority of the staff could make the meeting.

As the staff congregated in the hospital canteen, which had been closed to the public for half an hour to allow the meeting to occur, they were all chatting amongst themselves and mingling with people from different wards, who they don't often get the chance to talk to. As usual, Sacha Levy made his was towards his best friend, Jac Naylor, who was standing with Jonny, Mo, Elliot, Michael and Malick, complaining. Sacha had considered Jac his best friend since they worked together on Keller when he first arrived at Holby, now by his standards they didn't spend enough time together, so took any opportunity to spend time with her. However, Jac would probably disagree, even though she did consider him her best friend but would deny it if someone asked her. In reality, her's and Sacha's friendship was in many ways much like Jonny's and Mo's friendship, as they could both rely and confide in each other and would provide them with support if it was needed.

"Take no notice of her!" Sacha said to the group while pointing at Jac, jokingly. Much to his surprise she just turned and smirked at him as he wholeheartedly expected one of her glares, that could reduce an F1 to tears with in a couple of seconds.

"Well, you would think being Chairman of the board he would be good at time keeping. Lives aren't going to save themselves." The group just looked at her and shook their heads at her bluntness, not that they would expect anything else from her. "What! Its true," she added defensively, to get her point across. After his hectic night shift on AAU, Michael couldn't help but agree with Jac, silently.

"Come on, Jac. Lighten up. It's only work," Jonny said, causing Jac to turn abruptly towards him and glare, just as Cunningham entered making the whole room fall into silence, instantly. Jonny was glad Cunningham turned up at this point, unbeknown to him, he had just saved Jonny from Jac's wrath. Jonny could help but respect Jac, as she loved her job and would go out of her way to help her patients even if it is at the expense of others, which he witness first hand at Christmas when she went out of her way to fit an old women with the Hertzig device, to make sure that her family was present to say goodbye. This was one of the reasons why he loved her and just flashed her, his cheeky grin, softening her up instantly.

"I don't want to keep you hear for much longer" at which Jac huffed, they had already been kept waiting for ten minutes. "And I wager that you all have an idea as to what this is in relation to."

"Yeah! We all know. Some of us have homes to go to. So hurry up," piped up a familiar american drawl, which the majority of the staff laughed at and agreed with. People could always rely on Michael to voice what they were secretly thinking, for that they were grateful.

"I am quite aware of that, Mr Spence. Thank you, " replied Cunningham, calmly, before continuing. "Our esteemed CEO and Director of Surgery, Mr Hanssen, has unfortunately left us and I am aware of the many rumours being passed around the hospital. In order to clear the matter the board has decided that it is appropriate for you all to see his resignation email that he was happy for you all to see. You should find that in your inbox, later. As for his job, we, the board, will be interviewing to find a new consultant general surgeon, who will work alongside Mr Spence on AAU. Application forms will be made available to those who are interested." he said looking at the excited faces of the general surgery registrars. "We have already decided who will take his place as CEO and Director of Surgery. We all think that this appointment will benefit the hospital greatly. Even if it is only on a temporary basis to begin with."

"Who is it?" called a couple of impatient doctors and nurses eager to go home.

* * *

**Sorry but left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, felt like a good place to stop. Who do you think will get Hanssen's job? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. These first few chapters are only setting the scene so please bear with me.**

* * *

_"Who is it?" called a couple of impatient doctors and nurses eager to go home._

* * *

"Elliot Hope, will be the new CEO and Director of Surgery!" said Cunningham, with a look of uneasiness and disbelief on his face. The look of disbelief was mirrored in the faces of all of the staff but not more so than on the face of Elliot Hope himself. It was only the facial expression of Serena Campbell that displayed a look of anger and discontent, because in the role of clinical executive director, she along with others thought that she would be an obvious candidate for the promotion. It had happened that way last time, once Imelda Cousins had departed. What shambles that had been, until Serena stepped in. Ric had been suspended. Jac had been suspended. All surgeon could only do elective cases, no emergencies. Serena had sorted all that, did that not count for something, she thought.

"Professor Hope, could you meet me in your new office in half an hour to discuss the finer details. I think a congratulations in in order," Cunningham added as he made his way over to shake Elliot's hand. "Right everyone. You may leave. Mr Spence didn't you have a home to go to," continued Cunningham, trying to show that he was the one that was still in charge, as he turned to leave.

"Who does he think he is?" said Michael, as he followed the flow of staff and saw people nod in response to his comment. He was once again channelling the thoughts of a number of staff members. Cunningham was not particularly well liked, people just didn't show it openly.

* * *

Elliot was the talk of the entire hospital, as soon as the announcement was made. He was the most unlikely candidate for the role. Disorganised. Bumbling. Loveable. Not characteristics that you would associate with a CEO or Director of Surgery. However, the board must have faith in him to carry out the job successfully. He had after all been clinical lead and consultant at Holby City for the past 8 years, it must prove something. HE definitely has the right qualifications and track record for the job. Nobody should doubt his abilities. But he was.

"Why me? I can't do this," was his constant thought since Cunningham had said his name only minutes previously, and he hadn't moved a muscle. Shock had taken over his body and his mind. He had watched his colleagues, well staff now, filter out of the canteen, silently watching him offering smiles of congratulations. He hadn't realised that he wasn't the only person left in the room. Jac, Jonny and Mo were still standing by him, waiting for him.

"Elliot. You coming?" called Mo, while turning to look Jac and Jonny, who were also looking at him, watching him. Judging his reaction to the news. Elliot just nodded. The four walked slowly back to the ward. The journey back was silent, but was a comfortable silence. All four were lost in their own thoughts, how were they going to cope, what was going to happen, could they do this. The dysfunctional Darwin family. Brilliantly talented but volatile at times. He knew these three would support him, help him. He knew he wasn't going to be alone. But he couldn't shake his self doubt about his own abilities.

* * *

Fuming was an understatement when it came to Serena Campbell's mood. Outraged. Furious. Enraged.

"Elliot Hope. Eliot flipping Hope," she said, anger boiling to the surface, to nobody in particular as she made her way back to Keller. "That should be my job, not Elliot's. I am clinical executive director. Second in command."

"Calm down, Serena," said Ric Griffin gently. He was generally pleased for his friend, he deserved this chance. He felt that he was always over looked, first working with Connie Beauchamp and then Jac Naylor, stirring things up, getting the attention, while he just pottered along going by the book, doing things right with his patients best interests at heart. He was a genius his research showed this, but he didn't flaunt it. Maybe if he had he would have gained promotion earlier. He was too nice. "Serena, he deserves this. Controlling Jac all these years is a feat of itself. Not an easy task, I can tell you that from experience. Plys he is a professor of medicine and got an OBE. It will be good for the hospital. Just think if Cunningham had his way, we could have had another Imelda Cousins. He needs our support. Probably yours more than any ones, you know the ins and outs of the hospital."

"Well when you put it that way. It does sound impressive. Do you really think he would except my help?" said a calmer Serena, starting to accept that she didn't get Hanssen's job and that the board had probably done the right thing.

"If I know Elliot as well as I think I do. I would say that he would welcome any help. He probably will be doubting himself as it is." Ric couldn't have been any more right when it came to Elliot.

* * *

**I know this probably wouldn't happen in Holby with Elliot's angina, but I feel he is a character that doesn't get enough credit. Ideas are welcome so please review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"If I know Elliot as well as I think I do. I would say that he would welcome any help. He probably will be doubting himself as it is." Ric couldn't have been any more right when it came to Elliot._

* * *

"Elliot, Elliot!" called Jac from her desk in the consultants office on Darwin.

"Yes,"replied Elliot from behind his plies of paperwork, medical journals and books on his desk.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Cunningham?"

"Oh that. Yes, I should." He definitely didn't look sure and Jac recognised this look on his face, so approached him.

She crouched down in front of him and said, "Come on, Elliot. You will be great at this." She was trying to comfort him. He was the only man throughout her life that she had viewed as a father figure and hated to see him doubt his own ability.

"Jac, I don't think I can. I am not CEO or Director of Surgery material. I am nothing like Henrik, Michael or even Ric. How will i do it?"

"Look you are a Professor of Medicine, have a OBE, been consultant for what... 8 years and are clinical lead. Does that not prove anything? And Michael did it so it can be that hard." laughed Jac, receiving a smile from Elliot.

"Well I suppose it does." replied Elliot. "Thanks Jac."

"No problem. You are leaving me to run the ward. What could be better?" she joked. "But you will be fine. You kept me in line and put me back in my place when needed. I know that mustn't have been easy," she said returning to her immaculate desk.

"Your not that bad," he said smiling. "You will be fine won't you, running the ward alone?"

"Yes, I will be fine. I am always fine remember," said Jac. Will she ever change, thought Elliot. "Plus I have tweedle dum and tweedle dee to boss around, sure they will be willing to step up if need be," and as if on cue Mo and Jonny entered the office surprised to see Jac and Elliot having a heart to heart.

"Hey, shouldn't you be enjoying you swanky new office and chatting up a storm with Cunningham?" questioned Mo.

"Just about to go," he said sharing a look with Jac. "Sure you lot will be fine with out me?"

"You will only be downstairs if we need you," said Jonny.

"Which we won't," said Jac, defensively giving Jonny a glare.

"Ok, children," joked Eliiot. "Well I had better be going. If I didn't know any better, I would think you lot were trying to get rid of me," he laughed as he picked up his coat and bag and turned to leave.

"Good luck," called Jac, Jonny and Mo together, which caused Elliot to turn and smile to them. He was glad that they were getting along together for once. Least he knew the ward would be alright without him, well for the time being.

* * *

In Hanssen's office, well Professor Hope's office now, Cunningham was waiting patiently for him to arrive. Secretly, he didn't really back the appointment of Elliot as CEO and Director of Surgery, at least he thought it was a secret concern. However the other members of the board backed him wholeheartedly, so he had no real say in the matter. He had observed him working he couldn't deny he was a medical genius and brilliant with patients but certain aspects of his personality left a lot to be desired, time keeping being one on show at that precise moment.

A knock at the door gently brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he called, and Elliot entered looking unsure of himself. Cunningham put this down to being in the new surroundings. He had been in this office a number of times to consult with Henrik over cases and to pitch his research ideas, but never as the man in charge. It made him feel uncomfortable, he expected Hanssen to enter and tell him to get out his office. "You took your time."

"Sorry had to update Jac and Mo on my cases, cancel my theatre slots and collect my belongings. Plus you caught me a bit off guard with that announcement. You could have given me a warning."

"That would have given you that chance to reject the job and the board would not have approved. You do realise that you will still be treating patients, right," said Cunningham rather taken aback that Elliot had stood up for himself.

"Yes, I have seen previous CEO and Directors of Surgery treating patients."

"You will still be treating patients on Darwin, when you get the time. I don't think Jac Naylor should be left alone running a ward."

"What do you mean? Jac's a brilliant surgeon and leader for that matter. I am positive that she will do a good job." Elliot defended Jac like a father.

"If you think so," said Cunningham. He knew Jac would do anything to benefit herself and her career even if it was at the expense of others, he had witness it himself. The thing that he didn't didn't know was, that if Elliot was involved she wouldn't do anything to jeopardise their relationship, it was too important to her. One of the only people she considered family.

"Yes, I do. You don't know her like I do," said Elliot sternly, jumping to Jac defence once again. Elliot was beginning to realise that Cunningham was probably looking for a 'yes man' to do his bidding, but this was not going to be him. The hospital ran perfectly as it was, he was not going to let Cunningham change that.

"Ok. First things first. You must know what this job entails. A lot of paperwork, meetings, budget issues, staffing issues, making sure the hospital runs smoothly and then treating patients. You think you can cope?" Elliot just nodded, he was never a fan of these aspect of his job. "You will still have Ms Campbell as clinical executive director and all of the clinical leads who will will need to met with to discuss the running of their wards."

"Right," said Elliot with a look of bewilderment due to the work load he will know have. How did Henrik do all this? He made it look so easy.

"I will go. Leave you to it," said Cunningham as he left the office, leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I will go. Leave you to it," said Cunningham as he left the office, leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts._

* * *

As the hospital was unusually quiet all of the staff had gathered around various computers in the hospital to read the resignation letter of Henrik Hansen:

_Dear staff at Holby City, It is with my deepest regrets that I depart and leave my role of CEO and Director of Surgery. Personal issues arose that needed my attention. I had worked hard to help the hospital to gain Foundation Trust status and it was beginning to take its toll. Best of luck to my successor. I wish you all the best. Keep up the good work. It has been a honour to work with and alongside you all, it has made my experience all the better. Yours Henrik Hanssen._

* * *

"Bet it was something to do with that esteemed guest that was here not long ago. Swedish professor. Seemed to go way back," stated Malick, confidently, while sitting at the nurses station on Keller.

"Emm... Maja Johansson," said Arthur Digby, in his usual nervous manner when conversing with senior members of staff.

"She was nice," said Chantelle. "Took interest in the patients."

"Yes her. He was edgy when she was around. Nervous even. Wasn't like him at all," said Malick.

"Well we won't find out the reason behind this. So back to work. patients waiting," said Serena, who was sure Malick's theory was correct as it was the Swedish heritage that caused him to disappear the last time.

* * *

"Nothing stays the same around here," said Chrissie to the staff on AAU. She was able to go by experience after all she had worked in the hospital for 12 years. "At least, not for long."

"You saying Elliot won't be in charge for long?" asked Harry.

"Well did you not see Cunningham. He didn't look to happy to be appointing Elliot. So I would say it was the boards decision, not his."

"So there is a good chance he won't," said Sacha.

"All we can do is show him our support. Elliot deserves that job. Its all we can do. If the we back him the board will make sure he stays."

"Is that experience talking?" asked Mary Claire.

"Course it is. We don't want another Imelda Cousins do we." That one statement made the whole situation real, Elliot was the best choice of the job.

* * *

"This anything to do with your trip to Stockholm?" Jonny asked Jac.

"No idea. Thought that was all sorted. But could be, I am sure there was something bothering him over there."

"We probably won't find out any time soon or at all to be honest," said Mo. The three looked at each other with a look of understanding, knowing that Hanssen's disappearance would continue to be a mystery, unless the giant swede made an unlikely return.

"How do you think Elliot is alone in that big new office?"said Mo, trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably enjoying his doughnuts in peace," said Jonny looking at Jac.

"What! Its your fault," replied Jac defensively.

"Hey it takes two to tango," laughed Mo. "Cant blame each other." Jac still hadn't allowed Jonny to shout that they were going to be parents from the roof tops. But was glad that she was able to speak openly about it with them.

"Well it is a miracle really!" said Jonny, exasperatedly, generally excited about becoming a father. He didn't think it would happen with Jac having endometriosis. But with the on off nature of their relationship the pregnancy had made them realise that they truly loved each other.

"Why didn't you tell Elliot?" asked Mo.

"Because he would of used it as an excuse not to take the job. Plus its too early, I am only 9 weeks. Something might go wrong." Jonny and Mo could tell that Jac really was telling the truth for once. She really did care about Elliot. She was really worried that something would go wrong, due to her track record. Bad things always happened, seemed to be her motto.

"Hey nothings going to happen," said Jonny taking Jac's hand in his looking into her eyes , trying to comfort her.

"Jonny is right Jac. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. Bad thigs always happen," said Jac, tearfully. "Elliot deserves this more than anyone. Look how hard he works. I couldn't be the one to stand in his way." Jac was cursing the hormones that were coursing through her body, making her soppy and emotional. It was totally out of character. Jonny couldn't resist so pulled her into a tight hug to comfort her.

"I will be there whatever happens, Jac. I am not going to leave you," said Jonny, knowing that people leaving was Jac' worst fear. At this comment Jac looked up at him and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Jonny," said Jac as she pulled away. Turning back to the computer screen just as Cunningham appeared around the corner and sauntered over to them.

"Shouldn't you three be working? With Elliot downstairs, I would have thought your work load had increased."

"It has," said Jac, returning to her usual disposition and glaring at him. "All the patients are stable. We are taking Mr Peters into theatre in 15 minutes but paperwork needs doing. It doesn't do itself."

"Ok, Ms Naylor. I see. I will leave you three to it then. Just checking in," he said as he turned to leave again with Jac, Mo and Jonny glaring at him.

"Checking in. Is he for real," exclaimed Mo. "Don't think he has much faith in use."

"Or Elliot for that matter."

"We will just have to show him," said Jac determinedly.

* * *

Cunningham had made a point of checking up on every ward before he left, causing the staff to become suspicious. Didn't he believe that they could do their jobs. He had already spent to long in the hospital, he would have usually left after he had made his announcement. He hated hospitals. Why he was chairman of the board for one he didn't really know. He craved control. The pay wasn't bad either. Every job has pros and cons.

But he hung around for longer because he didn't fully trust Elliot Hope's leadership and ability to run the hospital. Knowing he didn't get someone to do his bidding, he had had enough of Hanssen doing things the way he wanted. He needed someone to do it his way, and now he knew he didn't have that in Elliot. The board backed him and he had no doubt that the staff would as well. What would he do now?

* * *

The quietness of the hospital and uneasiness of the staff with Cunningham's prolonged presence, wasn't obvious to Elliot as he was stuck in his newly obtained office. Already he was bored of being stuck behind the desk encased in four walls, blind to the outside world. It had only been half a day but he missed interacting with his colleagues and treating patients that required his medical expertise. The rush of treating the. Curing them. Paperwork didn't appeal to him at all, it was boring, tedious and repetitive, but that was what he was destined to be doing for the foreseeable future.

Once again he thought about how Henrik had done it and made it look so easy. Fair enough he had ruffled a few feathers along the way, all in the best interest of the hospital. Elliot couldn't see himself doing that. He hated upsetting people, causing them pain. He was a doctor, he was meant to take pain away not put people through it. He now understood why Mark Williams, Connie, Ric and even Michael didn't last to long in the job, nobody ever did, they became to emotionally involved. Cared to much. He was one of the most caring people, how would he cope. Hanssen cared but didn't show it, that was probably the best way, but Elliot wore his heart on his sleeve. Hiding his emotions wasn't in his remit.

A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts, and he realised that he hadn't been doing any work at all. "Come in," he called cheerily, glad that he was going to have some company. Half a day stuck in an office did that to you.

"Thought I would come and see how you were getting on," said Serena, as she popped her head around the door.

"Am I glad to see you. I don't know how Hanssen sat in here day after day."

"Never had that kind of welcome from this office," she laughed, walking over to the seat in front of the desk.

"I'm just glad for some company. I know its only been half a day but it feels like a prison, just so quite. Least I had Jac for company and could watch the ward from my desk," he smiled wishing he was on Darwin.

"Definitely gets that way sometimes. I have to admit I hate paperwork. The worse aspect of the job, who knew a couple of patients could cause so much," she said pointing at his ever growing stack.

"Your right there. So what can I do for you?"

"Just seeing how you were settling in... and offering my services."

"Thanks. What would Hanssen be doing right now?"

"Well he would get all consultants together and discuss any issues or problems they may be facing,. Just so you are up to speed. Possibly publish a job vacancy for a general surgeon," said Serena confidently. Elliot was glad Serena had offered him he help she had done this job, it would be needed.

"Right, how would i go about doing that. No good with technology," he replied, embarrassedly.

"Ok, just page all of the consultants and say you are having a meetting in... a hour. Sure the hospital will still be quiet. Get Sacha to come, Michael is off duty and AAU will need some representation. Leave the job vacancy to me." Serena was actually glad she was going to be of some help, Hanssen had always done things his way.

"Great. Thank you, Serena."

"Just glad I could be of some use. I should be getting back to Keller, left Digby in charge. Least Ric is about," laughed Serena.

"Ok, just see you in a hour. Board room?" said Elliot, as Serena was leaving and see nodded just as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

**I have written a couple more chapters but would love if you could give me any ideas about where you would like this to go. Any feedback is welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ok, just see you in a hour. Board room?" said Elliot, as Serena was leaving and she nodded just as she walked out the door, closing it behind her._

* * *

Serena had settled Elliot's mind some what. If he didn't believe in himself he always had her help if need be. This must ring true with the other staff. It was Serena that he thought would be out to get him as she was odds on to get the job. She had the right to oppose his appointment. But she didn't. Well she didn't seem to at least. This worried him.

"Right don't dwell on the situation. You have work to do," thought Elliot out loud. If he didn't get to work he would never finish.

* * *

Darwin had only been without Elliot for just over half a day and the staff were already missing his cheery and easygoing nature, even though Jac was in a good mood at the minute, it helped to counteract her ice queen persona. Thankfully nothing had ignited her short fuse today, which could have been down to the ward being fairly quiet.

Jonny and Mo, as usual, when the ward was quiet had started to play their maltesar game at the nurses station, while Jac was was making his way though the paperwork Elliot had left, stealing maltesars when she thought Jonny and Mo weren't looking. However, Jonny had noticed, his eyes never strayed from Jac for long when she was in his presence. He made the most of he time they spent together when she was in a good mood. He had learnt soon after they had met that her moods changed on a dime, even before she was pregnant. It was just another reason he loved her. She was unpredictable. A challenge. He hadn't realise he had been staring at her intently, until Mo bounced a maltesar of the side of his face.

"Jonny Mac!" said Mo, dragging his attention away from Jac, who had also realised he was staring. But to Mo's surprise she didn't look to bothered.

"What?" said Jonny.

"You were staring," said Jac looking at Mo, who nodded.

"And you were eating our maltesars."

"So... I was hungry," smiled Jac, before she stole a couple more and shoved them in her mouth, causing Jonny and Mo to laugh.

"Think Elliot is bored yet?" asked Mo, after calming down, trying to changing the subject, because she knows Jac's new eating habits can be a touchy subject. "I know I am."

"Probably. You know he doesn't like paperwork," said Jonny. "Or being stuck in an office."

"You tell me," said Jac pointing to the stack of stack she still had to complete. "And this was something he had a passion for and he still avoided it. He is probably climbing the walls dying to treat some patients."

"I definitely don't envy him. Could imagine Serena being on the war path," said Mo, as Jac's pager went off. She pulled it off the waistband of her scrub trousers. "Anything juicy?"

"Unfortunately not. Consultants meeting in a hour. Elliot must be bored and needing company," said Jac disappointed, but glad she would be able to get off the ward. She was hoping for a consult or something to grab her attention other than her and Mo's elective patients, as was Mo.

"Don't look so disappointed," Jonny joked looking at the two surgeons. "You might get some entertainment if Ms Campbell is on the war path."

"Of course she will be," said Mo and Jac nodded in agreement. "Not being given the job will have dented her ego, especially that she was the obvious choice." Jonny could see where she was coming from.

"Do you think we should be worried? For Elliot's sake."

"Well we will know after the meeting," said Mo, looking at Jac, who nodded realiseing that she would have to tell them all of the gory details.

* * *

Jac wasn't the only person to be glad they had the meeting to look forward to. Sacha, who was running AAU for the day, was secretly honoured. Could he be consultant material after all. His own confidence at gaining a promotion had been knocked a couple of times now and he had started to believe that he was destined to be a registrar forever. Maybe this was his opportunity. His mind was reeling as he watched over the ward from the comfort of the consultants office. He was amused at the way the staff interacted. He could see Gemma and Harry flirting over a patient while checking them over and Mary-Claire glaring at the pair angrily. AAU's own love triangle, thought Sacha. Chrissie was pottering around carrying out her nurse duties scowling at Mary-Claire, who as usual was doing no work.

He could see why Michael retreated to the office. It allowed them to get a bit of rest bite from the ward but also from the staff, who on a quiet day would jump down each others throats at the slightest thing, just like bickering siblings. That was what the whole hospital was like. A big family. Everyone loved and relied on each other without really realising it, though Sacha. He had never thought about it like that before but now it dawned on him, this was a huge imperfect family born out of strong working relationships. But will it last now that things are changing. They effectively lost their father, will it still work out. Well they would all find out sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

_He had never thought about it like that before but now it dawned on him, this was a huge imperfect family born out of strong working relationships. But will it last now that things are changing. They effectively lost their father, will it still work out. Well they would all find out sooner rather than later._

* * *

Ric and Serena had made their way to the board room early, leaving Malick and Digby in charge of the ward. They were glad to be off the ward, with it being quiet all they had to do was paperwork and make sure the patients were recovering well.

"Keller is as quiet as Darwin then," said Jac as she walked into the room taking a seat next to Ric. She was aware that Serena didn't look as if she was angry and it surprised her. Maybe not getting the job didn't bother her as much as people thought.

"Yes," said Ric, looking at her. "How you finding it without Elliot up there?"

"Fine," said Jac. "Left Mo and Jonny throwing Maltesars at each other, the patients seem to find it entertaining, at least, even if I don't. At times, I wonder if they will ever grow up. Its like looking after children."

"Sounds like fun," said Serena, sarcastically while laughing at the thought. "Would rather just eat the out the packet myself. Less waste."

"You and me both," replied Jac, receiving curious glances from the two consultants. "What! I do need to eat. I don't run on batteries."

"I have seen it, with my own eyes," said Sacha, laughing, as he had over heard Jac's comment while entering the room. The three just watched as he took the seat next to Jac.

"What are _you_ doing here?" said Serena, shocked.

"AAU needed a representative and Michael is off today," said Sacha smiling, turning to look at Jac. "You not happy to see me?"

"Yeah, well..." said Jac but she couldn't finish as Ric butted in.

"I can tell you I'm not," he joked, as he had vowed not to work with both Jac and Sacha together again. Serena gave him a stern glance as if she was trying to tell him off. "Hey, I am speaking from experience here. If you had had to do it you would understand, fully."

"They can't have been that bad together, surely," said Serena, as Jac and Sacha just laughed.

"Where shall I start..." said Ric preparing to explain, but didn't get the chance to continue as Elliot choose that moment to enter laden down with files, a coffee and his usual snack, doughnuts.

"I see promotion hasn't affected your love of doughnuts," said Jac cheekily.

"Guess you won't be wanting one then," said Elliot laughing looking at her. "Sorry to keep you lot waiting."

"Hey, don't worry I was just getting filled in on the trouble these two caused on Keller back in the day," said Serena pointing at Jac and Sacha. Elliot laughed again when he remembered the stories Ric had told him about them.

"We couldn't have been that bad. We are still here aren't we," said Sacha, in his usual light hearted manner.

"By the skin of my teeth," admitted Jac, solemnly. She could remember the amount of times Ric had been close to getting rid of her and how bad, at times, she had treated him while on Keller. She looked at Sacha and continued, "Unlike you."

"I agree," said Ric. "Think you have made up for that now, mind." Jac smiled in response glad that she had gained respect for her work over the years. "Sacha wasn't all that squeaky clean either though."

"Come on. Remember, I wasn't here back then. Feeling like an outsider right now!" said Serena, rather shocked that her colleagues were reminiscing. It made her realise that Elliot may have more support than she thought, by the sounds of it the staff had been through a lot together before she started working at Holby. It would cause them to stick together. Make it harder for her to dislodge Elliot from the helm.

"Yes, sorry," said Elliot, apologetically. "Right, what are we here for?"

"Your the one that should know that," said Jac, amused. "You called the meeting."

"Sorry, I forgot. Still getting used to this being in charge," replied Elliot, slightly embarrassed. "Anyway..."

"How are the wards getting on?" interupted Serena, who received curious glares from Ric, Jac and Sacha. They knew that she wouldn't have dared to interrupt Hanssen like that, so what was she up to. Helping Elliot out, there must be something in it for her, surely. Or was she just trying to take control.

"What Ms Campbell said. I know about Darwin. So what about Keller and AAU?" The five colleagues spent the next 20 minutes discussing the running of the wards and the issues that they were facing. Elliot found it hard to take in all of the information he was receiving, but thought that he was taking in the most important issues that were being raised. Mainly staffing issues as usual.

"Right, for now I think it would be appropriate for Sacha to step up as locum consultant on AAU, working alongside Mr Spence. And Jac you will step up as clinical lead on Darwin. I will be on the ward when I can to assist," he said, with a hint of authority, while flashing the pair smiles. "Think you two will be ok?"

"Of course," said Jac, while Sacha could only nod slightly, in amazement. Sacha speechless was a sight to be seen, nobody thought they would see the day.

"Don't look so surprised," said Ric, showing Sacha a comforting smile to try and reassure him.

"I think that is enough for today. Don't you think?" said Elliot, looking at Sacha, who just nodded again. He was relucant to end the meeting, as he wasn't looking forward to returning to his mountains of paperwork in that big empty office.

"We will see you in Albies tonight, won't we?" asked Ric, looking at Elliot, Jac and Sacha. "Celebratory drinks."

"Ermm... Sure. Think I will need one after today," said Elliot, as Jac and Sacha nodded, "See you at 7 then. Help yourself to the doughnuts," he continued as he turned to leave. Sacha dived for a doughnut receiving glares from Ric and Serena as the got up to return to Keller, leaving Jac and Sacha alone.

"Consultant now ehh," smiled Jac, who received an excited cuddle from him. "Argh, get off me you big idiot."

"Jac Naylor eating calories," said Sacha, as Jac went to pick up a donut.

"One can't hurt. We are celebrating after all," she laughed. "Back to work now, I guess."

* * *

Everyone had realised how quiet Serena had been throughout the meeting and how her mood had began to change. She didn't seem to be on the war path, but maybe she was. Maybe she was trying to conceal it from everyone. She had told Elliot what to discuss. Was she trying to take control or was she just helping him out? She did have more experience after all. These thoughts were plaguing the minds of Jac, Sacha and Ric as they made their way back to their wards. They would have to keep a close eye on Serena. Stop her doing anything to jeopardise Elliot's reputation or job. It was definitely something he didn't deserve.


	7. Chapter 7

_They would have to keep a close eye on Serena. Stop her doing anything to jeopardise Elliot's reputation or job. It was definitely something he didn't deserve._

* * *

"Won't not drinking make it obvious?" asked Jac, nervously, as she made her way to Albies with Jonny and Mo. She had already filled them in on what had happen in the meeting and they were surprised at the way Serena had acted. It wasn't what they had expected.

"Your not touching a drop," said Jonny. "Just say you are being responsible and driving us home."

"That would work. We aren't that responsible when alcohol is involved," laughed Mo, hitting Jonny playfully on the arm.

"Who said I would be taking you home?" said Jac, glaring at Mo.

"Oh come on, Jac. Be nice," said Jonny.

"I was joking. I can joke you know," she said looking at Mo's surprised facial expression, before turning to Jonny. "Not too much though, right. I am not clearing up your vomit. Think mine is enough for both of us."

"All right. 3 pints then we will go. Deal?" said Jonny, placing an arm around Jac's shoulders and giving her a squeeze. To Jonny's surprise Jac placed her arm around his waist thankful for his support.

"Deal," she said smiling at him.

"Only 3 pints?" said Mo looking at Jonny.

"If you want a lift home then, yes," said Jac looking at Jonny. "Don't go getting any ideas of your mate."

"Only 3 pints," said Jonny, as they reached Albies. "No more. I promise."

"Have you 3 seen Elliot?" asked Ric, as they enter the bar.

"No. Shouldn't he be here already? We thought we were late," said Mo, before telling the barman her order, her usual bottle of wine.

"He said he would be here at 7pm, so probably," replied Ric, as Jonny went to join Mo at the bar and Jac sat next to Sacha making sure there was enough room for Jonny on the sofa.

"You know he's not very good at time keeping," joked Mo.

"Ahhh, Mr Hope," said Malick, as Elliot entered the bar as if on cue.

"The usual?" asked Jonny, who was still at the bar.

Elliot nodded at Jonny and said to the group of gathered medics, "Sorry, I am late. Lost track of time."

"Told you," said Mo, laughing.

"Don't worry about it," said Chantelle, cheerfully. "Just glad you made it."

"Here," said Jonny, passing Elliot his pint and collect his and Jac's drink before sitting down next to her.

"Thank you, Nurse Maconie."

"No problem. How about a toast to our new leader? To Elliot," Jonny said and everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

"Not drinking, Jac?" asked Serena, after the cheering had calmed down and everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Not tonight. Being the responsible adult. Driving these morons home," she replied point to Jonny and Mo, as Jonny squeezed her knee in support.

"More for us then," Serena said to Mo and Malick, who nodded, smiling.

"Mind you, I don't want a hospital full of hungover doctors and nurses tomorrow," said Elliot looking at Serena, Mo and Malick. He was trying to display an authoritative tone that Hanssen used when he graced Albies with his presence, and everyone but Serena laughed. She just rolled her eyes as she poured herself another glass of wine flashing Elliot an unimpressed glare, which didn't go unnoticed by the majority of the staff gathered. She had seemingly kept her cool until that moment when all of the staff in the bar had openly shown their like and support of Elliot.

"You enjoying being a consultant, yet?" Jac asked Sacha trying to diffuse the tension that had started to build.

"Yeah, feels weird giving the orders rather than taking them, and making the big decisions. Can see why you enjoy it so much now," he replied, smiling at her.

"Try being the one that gets the orders barked at them," said Jonny, jokingly, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Jac.

"You enjoy it really," said Mo, looking at Jonny, who glared back.

"Right, another round. I am buying," said Elliot as he could see that the discussion could get a bit heated, he knew them to well now. "We are celebrating after all." Ric stood up along with Malick, to help as everyone called out their drink preferences one by one, making the most of Elliot's generosity.

* * *

After a couple more drinks people had started to leave Albies claiming to have an early shift in the morning, which was probably true in most cases. Jac had sat back and watched her colleagues getting drunk and embarrassing themselves. She was glad to have the company of Jonny and Sacha, who were also being responsible by not drinking to much. Jonny didn't really have a choice in the matter though. They had observed Harry and Gemma flirting, which Sacha was getting sick of, Digby attempting to flirt with Chantelle, but was getting nowhere, Ric and Elliot reminiscing about the past with Chrissie, and Mo, Malick and Serena chatting openly about just about anything, probably down to the influence of alcohol. It amused the trio as they would be able to recount the embarrassing events that had happened clearly, as the others would probably find that their memories were hazy.

"Hey you ready to go?" Jonny asked JAc as he had saw her trying to hide a yawn.

"Whenever you are," she replied as Jonny drained his glass and she turned to Sacha, who was just sat looking around the room trying to avoid looking at Chrissie. "You want a lift, Sacha?"

Both men nodded as they stood up offering Jac their hands, which were slapped away as she stood up herself. "Mo you still wanna lift home?" asked Jonny.

"Nah you just go. Will get a taxi," she replied, smiling, rather drunk.

"Bye," said Jac, Jonny and Sacha together to the remaining medics, and receiving cuddles from Elliot thanking them for coming, as they waved.

"Bet they will have bad heads in the morning," joked Sacha, as they left to go to Jonny's car which was parked in the hospital car park.

"Mo definitely will," said Jonny taking Jac's hand in his, after passing her his car keys.

"Hope we won't have to put up with her moaning then," said Jac as they reached the car and got into the drivers seat. Jonny just laughed at her comment getting in the passenger side while Sacha got in the back. Jonny was used to Jac gettign annoyed when he an d Mo turned up to work hungover after tuesday pints and didn't was glad he wasn't going to be feeling Jac's wrath in the morning.

"Just be glad you will be stuck with one hungover person I will have at least three," said Sacha leaning forward from the back of car as Jac pulled out the car park. "Harry, Mary-Calire and Chrissie maybe Gemma. Not really a good combination on a good day." Jac and Jonny started laughing glad that they would have it easy tomorrow but feeling sorry for Sacha who would have to put up with them.

* * *

As Jac, Jonny and Sacha made their way home, Serena, Mo, Malick, Harry, Elliot, Mary-Claire and Chantelle had stayed in Albies carrying on the celebrating. It was making them more open, showing their true feelings and thoughts. Mo was glad she hadn't went home with Jac and Jonny, as she was catching up on gossip and trying to figure out what Serena was up to, after Jac had told her what she was like in the meeting. Sofar she had figured out that Serena was envious of Elliot due to the looks she had been giving him. But apart from that she had nothing. She had even made a point to act drunker than she actually was to see if she could get anything out of her. It was time to up her game. More alcohol.

"Another drink anyone?" she asked, recieving nods from everyone apart from Elliot who was about to go home. "Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Night," he said to everyone as he put his coat on and waved.

"How come he got Hanssen's job?" exclaimed Serena after she had watched Elliot leave. She was obviously drunk and the truth was emerging.

"He deserves it," said Chantelle. "Look at what he has done. Achieved."

"Ohh! Shut up. You sound just like Ric!" shouted Serena, causing Chantelle to cower away.

""Calm down, Serena," said Malick calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder, which was slapped away, as Mo placed a new drink in front of her. She started ranting about how she deserved the job, how she was always over looked and sexism in hospital. Malick made his was over to Chantelle. "Come on, Channers. Why don't we go?"

"Hey I just got yous a drink," said Mo as they stood up and Mo went back to the bar followed by Malick.

"I think it would be a good idea if you got Serena to go home, before she says or does something she will regret, " said Malick, quietly, looking at Serena ranting to nobody in particularly.

"Why me?"

"Well you are the only person here she would listen to. She has already scared Chantelle, dismissed me," he said rubbing his hand sympatheically. "And everyone knows she isn't the biggest fan of Mary-Claire or Harry."

"Fine," said Mo as she walked over to Serena patting Chantelle on the arm as she went. "Don't you think you have had enough," she said to Serena who had already finished her glass of wine. "Time to go I think."

"Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do!" shouted Serena.

"A friend, trying to help," replied Mo, calmly. They were being watched by the whole bar.

"I am drunk not an invalid. I can get myself home, when I am good and ready. Thank you," announced Serena to the whole bar, so her colleagues got the message.

"So you are admitting it," said Harry, as Serena stood up and Mo grabbed on arm and Mary-Claire the other, as she lost her balance.

"Right taxi now," said Malick.

"You will be suffering tomorrow," said Mo in Serena's ear. It was a struggle getting Serena out of the bar and in to a taxi, she was fighting them the whole way, adamant that she could do it alone.

"You! Stop laughing," Serena shouted at Harry, as he found the whole situation amusing and wasn't helping in the slightest, but stopped laughing quickly.

"In you get," said Malick to Serena as Mo told the driver her address and paid the fare.

"That was rather entertaining," said Harry as the taxi left. He received glares of the others as they situation had helped to sober them up a fraction.

"Thanks for the help," said Mo sarcastically.

You lot won't have to put up with her tomorrow," said Malick looking at Chantelle who nodded in agreement.

"Glad its you not me," said Mo. She knew she would have to inform Jac and Jonny about Serena. If her anger got the better of her Elliot may end up in the firing line, she thought to herself as she made her own way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, moved back to Uni and not long had internet and have been quite busy with uni. So here it is**

* * *

_"Glad its you not me," said Mo. She knew she would have to inform Jac and Jonny about Serena. If her anger got the better of her Elliot may end up in the firing line, she thought to herself as she made her own way home._

* * *

Light was streaming through the gap in Serena's bedroom curtains, as her alarm sounded for the fifth time this morning. She stirred slowly opening her eyes gingerly, before snapping them shut again as the light hit them. She quickly put her arm across her eyes to block out as much out as possible.

"What did I do last night?" she moaned, as she sat up, slowly fighting the feeling of nausea and hitting her alarm clock to shut it up. "How much did I drink?" she thought, sighing as she attempted to get out of bed. "Too much," she told herself as she stumbled taking her appearance in in the mirror before she made her way unsteadily downstairs to her kitchen.

" Enjoy yourself last night?" asked her daughter, Elinor, sarcastically from the kitchen table as she could she how bad her mother's hangover was. "You sure look like you did."

"Ohh ha-ha. So Funny," she replied, as she was rifling through her medicine cupboard looking for some paracetamol to help relieve her pounding headache.  
"Here," said Elinor passing Serena a glass of water, as she watched Serena pop two paracetamol from the packet.

"Thanks," she replied before putting the two tablets into her mouth and taking a big gulp of water. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm not. Your just later than usual," replied Elinor, pointing to the clock on the microwave.

"Crap. I'm going to be so late," she said running to the door. "Why didn't you wake me?" But she didn't wait for an answer as she ran through the the door and up the stairs to grab a quick shower. "How did this happen?" again she was questioning her own judgement from last night. How was she going to cope today. She had a full theatre list. Operating and a hangover does not mix. he know from experience as does nearly every doctor who had a social life as a med student. She knew she was going to have a nightmare of a day. Even worse than yesterday.

"Mum, its half eight. You are going to have to hurry," called Elinor from downstairs. Serena had already been in the shower for fifteen minutes without noticing. She was definitely going to have a bad day.

"Right," she called back shutting the shower off and stepping out. She looked in the mirror, "Come on, Serena. Pull yourself together." She quickly got ready and ran downstairs. "Will you give me a lift to work?" she asked Elinor. "Don't think I am in a fit state to."

"Sure. Ready to go when you are?"

"Well if we don't leave now I will be really late."

* * *

"Mo! What time do you call this?" called Jac from the nurses station as Mo walked towards the locker room.

"Late," muttered Mo, looking at Jac who just glared.

"Just hurry up and get changed, you have work to do," she said as she scanned the ward looking for Jonny. "Hey she's here."

"About time," he replied sitting down next to her as they both waited for Mo to come on to the ward."How did she look?"

"Hungover," Jac laughed at Mo's expense. "Wonder how the others are feeling this morning? Mo didn't seem as drunk as them."

"Probably like they have had a blood transfusion from a truck stop toilet bowl," said Jonny, remembering the way Oli had described one of his hangovers, causing Jac to smirk and hold back a laugh.

"You two look cosy," said Mo walking down the corridor towards the nurses station.

"And you look like crap. It's not like you have to perform heart surgery today," commented Jac as she looked at Jonny, who was nodding in agreement.

"Anything exciting happen after we left last night?" Jonny asked Mo as Jac fainted disinterest by looking intently at the computer screen.

"I can tell you, I wish I left with you as planned," Mo admitted and told them the rest of the story.

"And you said Serena wasn't on the war path," Jonny said to Jac as she had been listening intently to the whole story paying no attention to the computer.

"Well she didn't seem like it," said Jac rather embarrassed that she had judged the situation wrong and starting to wonder what Serena's game was, just like the rest of the staff.

"Well she defiantly is now. She didn't hold back last night. That's for sure," reinforced Mo.

"We will have to dwell over this later we have patients to treat ," said Jac thinking about Elliot, as a patients alarm sounded across the ward.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Well she defiantly is now. She didn't hold back last night. That's for sure," reinforced Mo._

_"We will have to dwell over this later we have patients to treat ," said Jac thinking about Elliot, as a patients alarm sounded across the ward._

* * *

As Elliot walked towards the hospital from his car, he paused to look around. He was already dreading the day ahead. A day stuck in an office. A day behind a desk doing paperwork. A day without treating patients. He continued to look up at the hospital. How did he end up running the place? He had enjoyed running Darwin. He had social interaction. He could treat patients. He did what he loved, what he was passionate about. How would he change to fit the position of CEO? Could he? Did he really want to? He had witnessed what the job had done to people. It caused friction between colleagues and friends. He didn't want that to happen. He needed his colleagues and friends. His support system. His family of sorts. They believed in him even if he didn't. These thoughts were never far from his mind.

"Never going to get any work done out here, day dreaming."

"Ohh, Mr Spence. Didn't see you there."

"Didn't think you would have. Watching over your empire?"

"You could say that," Elliot replied, turning to face him. Michael saw the worried look on his face.

"Dreading going to that office?" he said sympathetically. "I've been there. I know how you are feeling."

"It is definitely daunting," said Elliot as they started to make their way to the main doors of the hospital. "Following after Mr Hanssen doesn't help either."

"Least you don't have Connie fight you for your job," he said laughing. "But in all seriousness if I can do it you surely can."

"You sound like Jac," Elliot said.

"What's she been saying now," said Michael, with fondness in his voice. They had after all been through a lot together.

"Nothing, just if you can do it I can," he said smiling. "Least you looked the part."

"Charming," he said as they reached the lif. "Will have to speak to her about that. And its not about looking the part more about actually doing the job, which I struggled with."

"It would help though, right?"

"Not really look how long I lasted," he said smiling, laughing at himself. "Don't upset anyone and you will be fine."

"Thanks Michael," said Elliot as the lift arrived and Michael turned to go to AAU. Why could everyone see he could do the job, but he couldn't? he thought as the lift began to rise up.

* * *

Meanwhile on Keller the atmosphere was rather tense and for the life of her, Serena could't understand why. Even Chantelle was avoiding her. Was it something she had done? How could she have upset everyone? I must have been pretty drunk, if I feel like this, this morning. She had retreated to hers and Ric's shared office to avoid the looks she was receiving on the ward.

"What did I do last night?" she thought aloud.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," said Ric as he entered the office. "Tough morning? Or just a rough one?"

"Bit of both," she admitted. "What did I do last night?"

"Was going to ask you that question. I have heard the rumours though."

"Come on, tell me the worst," she said putting her head in her hands. Ric told her all that he had been told by Malick and Chantelle. Admittedly he found it rather amusing. He knew she wasn't happy that she had been over looked and was surprised it took so long for her to openly voice it, even if it was with the assistance of alcohol.

"Tell me that's not true."

"Unfortunately I can't. Look on the bright sire, least you waited til Elliot left."

"Not much of a bright side."

"I know you wanted that job. Even thought you had it in the bag," he said as Serena nodded. "But this hospital doesn't need any more managers or those business types. No offence."

"None taken," said Serena, knowing that her business degree didn't hold much standing with other doctors.

"But someone who actually cares. Takes an interest in people. Always puts others first. A true doctor. That's what Holby needs. Hanssen proved that to an extent," continued Ric. He always spoke sense, Serena could see that. But could she let it go? Could she stand by Elliot like all the other members of staff? "Don't do anything stupid," said Ric sternly as he could see Serena's mind working as he turned to leave the office with a pile of notes.

"Not like I would," she replied and Ric just looked at her accusingly. He just hoped she could see where he was coming from. It wasn't the first time he had told her in the last 24 hours. Surely he would get through to her sooner rather than later. He hoped.

* * *

"Professor Hope, checking up on us already?" said Jonny, as he watched him walk down the corridor on Darwin, causing Jac and Mo to turn and look. Elliot paused and looked around he must have gotten out the lift on the wrong floor .

"Force of habit," he replied looking between the three sitting at the nurses station. "While I am here, anything you need me for?"

"No," said Jac handing him the theatre list. "We are relatively quiet only electives in today."

"You sure," he asked delaying his departure from the ward.

"Missing us already?" asked Mo.

"You could say that," he replied and watched as they smiled fondly at him.

"The feelings mutual," said Jonny as Mo and Jac nodded in agreement with Jonny's statement.

"Well I will let you get on," he said turning to go back to the lift. "No getting up to any mischief, mind," he called back.

"You know we won't," called Mo in reply.

"And you know where we are if you need anything," called Jac before he walked to far away. He was touched by their affectionate attitude towards him. He really did miss being on Darwin. The trio was Elliot continue his retreat back to the lift, each regretting refusing his help, it wasn't as if they needed it but they could see he generally wanted to help. Maybe he needed to help. Break the monotony of endless paperwork, even if it was only his second day in the position.

"Maybe we should have let him help," stated Mo, looking at Jac and Jonny.

"If we had he wouldn't have gone back to his office," said Jac knowingly. "He would have gotten carried away and stayed down here all day and his work load upstairs would just keep piling up. You know what he is like."

"Your right," said Jonny, admiring Jac's caring side. "he will try to put paperwork off for as long as possible."

"Your telling me," replied Jac pointing at the pile of paperwork of Elliot's that she still needed to complete while taking a biscuit from Jonny's packet.

"Just be grateful that the ward is quite," said Mo, also grabbing a biscuit.

"Just be glad that I am bored and don't mind doing it at the minute, or it would be your job," said Jac watching Mo closely as her expression changed from joyful to one full of dread in-case there was an emergency of the ward became busy. As Jonny watched on laughing quietly at the exchange between the female surgeons, as they all knew how much Mo hated paperwork.

"Why don't you just share the pile?" suggested Jonny. "You would get through it much quicker that way."

"Because Mo here, would rather sit and do nothing by the looks of it," Replied Jac, glaring at both Mo and Jonny. She knew Jonny was just trying to help and lessen her work load but she did wish Mo would take an initiative and help out more after all they were the only two doctors on the ward.

"Ok, fine pass some here," said Mo eventually after Jonny had gently nudged her. She had figured out the Jac wasn't going to openly ask for help when she needed it,so she was going to have to learn to read he just as Jonny had. Jac was going to need help after all, with her being the only consultant on the ward full time.

"About time, " joked Jonny, passing Mo half of the pile of files. Jac was secretly glad Jonny had brought up the subject of Jac sharing the work, as she knew just as much as he did she would be asking for help herself. In her mind it was a sign of weakness. She never did show any weakness, ever. "Right, fancy a coffee?"

"No. No coffee unless you want my breakfast all over your shoes," whispered Jac, looking directly at Jonny, to make sure no one else overheard, apart from Mo.

"Sorry, I forgot. Right how about tea?" he replied apologetically.

"Tea would be great," said Mo as Jac nodded slightly feeling nauseous at the thought of coffee.

"Three teas coming right up," said Jonny as he placed a hand on Jac's shoulder giving it a supportive squeeze as he left for the staffroom.

"Hey just think in what... three weeks your morning sickness should stop," muttered Mo trying to comfort Jac as she took Jonny's spot next to her, and placed a hand on her back, which to her surprise wasn't brushed off.

"It should be called all day sickness," murmured Jac from behind her hands as she had leant forward and put her head in her hands.

"Trust me it gets better," said Mo. "Remember, I have been through it and survived."

"Yeah, how could I forget? I still have sore hands," joked Jac, sitting up again, smiling. "But what have I got to look forward too. Swollen ankles. Sore back. Sore feet."

"Just think in a couple of months you and Jonny will have a beautiful baby to take home. Someone who will rely on you and love you unconditionally," said Mo sadly remembering William.

"Ohh, Mo. I am so sorry going on like this knowing what you did," uttered Jac fighting back tears.

"Don't cry," murmured Mo as she rubbed Jac's arm. "It was my decision. I chose to do it."

"I still don't know how you did it for someone else. Don't think I could have. I am not that strong," said Jac, realising what Mo actually went through and admiring her for it, while trying to rain in her own emotions.

"Don't be going soft on me, Naylor. You are strong look what you have achieved. Anyway were is Jonny with that tea?"

"Right three teas," said Jonny walking towards them with a tray, as if on cue. "And no I didn't squeeze the bag." Jac smiled at him gratefully with watery eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down in front of his girlfriend, placing his hands on her knees, which were grabbed by Jac.

"Just a moment of weakness," said Mo, realising Jac was still struggling to control her emotions. "Why don't you two go to Jac's office. Have some privacy." Jonny nodded in response and helped Jac to her feet.

"Thank you," mouthed Jonny to Mo, as he went into Jac's office behind her, and lead her to the sofa. "Come here you," he said to her as he sat next to her and pulled her in close. He could feel her tears soaking into his top and tried to sooth her as best he could.

"I need to get back to work," mumbled Jac, after about 10 minutes of allowing Jonny to hold her, making her feel safe.

"Mo said she would call if we were needed."

"I can't stay in here forever."

"I know but just a while longer," he said kissing her quickly on the lips, catching her off guard.

"If you are looking for your afternoon delight in the linen cupboard, you can think again," said Jac snuggling back in to him.

"Of course not," he replied shocked that Jac had thought that, before she started laughing at his reaction, before kissing him passionately. "You have changed you tune quickly," he laughed, between kisses. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but a patient is asking for you, Jac."

"Ok, give me a couple of minutes and I will come see them," she told Mo, before planting a last kiss on Jonny's lips and straightening up her clothes.

"How about we carry this on tonight?" suggested Jonny, receiving a nod and a nod from Jac as she left her office and returned to the ward.


End file.
